Digital maps in various forms have become popular with computer users and mobile device users. Digital maps typically show features such as roads, buildings, and geographic features (e.g., rivers, lakes, mountains and the like). It can be challenging to determine which cartographical features to display on a digital map, where to display such cartographical features and what type of information to include in these features.